


My Name Is Jason Brody

by rick_italy



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rick_italy/pseuds/rick_italy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Finding out that Riley was still alive has to be one of the most shocking moments in the entire game” - Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Jason Brody

My name is Jason Brody, I’m on a tropical island, with my brothers, my girlfriend and some friends of mine. We’re in this Garden of Eden to spend a wonderful and unforgettable holiday… unfortunately it’s the truth, this holiday will be unforgettable for all us.

Grant sacrificed his life to give me a chance to escape from Vaas’ pirates. I rescued Daisy, Liza, Ollie and Keith but I didn’t find Riley yet… Keith told me Riley is dead, he has been shot trying to escape from pirates… I failed, I promised to our mother I would take care of him, that everything would be ok… what could go wrong in this holiday?

**…**

I’m in Hoyt’s HQ, my name is Foster, my mission is to kill Hoyt, I already killed Vaas and it’s his turn now… Hoyt is happy about my services and he’s asking me a favor, I must torture a prisoner so to know everything about him/her.

I found Sam, close to a cell… the door is opened. I look inside the cell, I see an unconscious boy, he raises his head and I meet his eyes and… YES, the prisoner is Riley, he’s wounded but alive, I would cry out loud my happiness, I would hug him tight, my dear little bro, I thought I lost him forever but no… he’s alive!!! I must take care of him… I’m his older brother, this is what an older brother must do, taking care of his little bro. But I can’t now and this is so frustrating and unfair… I’m torturing my little bro, how it could be possible, I’m a monster, no, no, I cannot do that, stop doing that, I want face Hoyt and his privateers, I want take Riley with me, I won’t let him in Hoyt’s hands for one minute more… but Sam tells me I have to be patient, I cannot take Riley with me now, Riley agrees with him but asks me to promise I’ll be back for him, I won’t forget him… It’s so painful, I’m afraid I would regret this decision… I’m really afraid of it…

**…**

I’m not sure Sam was right anymore, I’m really afraid it has been an unforgivable error leaving Riley in Hoyt’s HQ. I’m with Sam and Hoyt playing cards but… Hoyt knows… Hoyt knows my name is Jason and Riley is my little bro. Sam is dead and I have a really bad feeling that everything will go wrong. Maybe Riley is already dead and I couldn’t never forgive me if it would be happen. Why I didn’t take Riley with me when I had the chance? When I found him, when I realized Riley was alive. I had a chance to kidnap Hoyt, I had guns, I could force Hoyt to come with me, Riley and Sam, we could go far from Hoyt’s HQ and then leave him free elsewhere. Everything would be ok and what now? I’ll find Riley again? I’ll find him alive???

**…**

I killed Hoyt, I’m driving like a crazy at the airport, I must rescue Riley, I have to succeed… I’m at the airport, I ear Riley’s voice calling me over and over, it’s so close to me but I cannot find him, I don’t understand from which building his voice is from… I have a terrible doubt, what if the voice is just a recordered one??? Another trick from Hoyt because Riley is elsewhere or worse dead???

No, no, I found Riley, he’s fine and so I finally take him with me.

**…**

I’m in the temple, I don’t understand… it took a lot of time and energy to rescue and save my little bro and my friends… but it seems things are beginning from zero again, they have been captured from Rakyat. What I have to do now??? I have no doubts about my answer, I’ll be back at home soon with Riley and my friends.

**Author's Note:**

> se qualcuno è interessato alla versione originale in italiano, basta un messaggio e gli passo il link


End file.
